


Conventions

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim scraps [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: Newt is laughing before he can stop himself and tiny baby Gottlieb screws her tiny, precious face up and lets loose with a wail that would have made Otachi proud.





	Conventions

Newt has stared down the Precursors in the Anteverse, Otachi in a Hong Kong public Kaiju shelter, and a baby Kaiju. A real human baby should be no trouble. You hold it, you support it’s head, make sure it’s dry, fed, and sleeping and you’re good to go, right?

All of that would make total sense if this was a normal situation and this was a normal kid. But no, this is Hermann’s kid and Newt is pretty sure this kid hates him.

“She does not hate you, Newton.”

“Dude, you hated me at first.”

“She is a baby. She isn’t yet capable of hate. Right now, you’re just the third blobby thing that doesn’t give her milk,” Vanessa says, sounding entirely too gleeful about the whole thing. Newt shoots her a glare as he tries to bounce the baby and instead just kind of…well, jostles her.

She makes an annoyed grunt that is entirely too much like Hermann to NOT be funny. Newt is laughing before he can stop himself and tiny baby Gottlieb screws her tiny, precious face up and lets loose with a wail that would have made Otachi proud.

“See, she hates me!”

“Oh, shut up, and give her here,” Vanessa says, taking the baby from him and cradling her. The traitorous little thing quiets down immediately and Newt is left to bicker with Hermann over names.

“Dude, you cannot name her FLORENCE.”

“And what’s wrong with Florence?”

“Uh, it sounds like an old lady?”

“Oh, that’s rich, _Newton_.”

"Dude, Hermann?”

"I like Bridget,” Vanessa says calmly, looking them both over with a smile that carries daggers and could probably terrify Hannibal Chau into submission. Newt looks to Hermann who looks back and they nod, settling down into silence as Vanessa starts to hum.


End file.
